Pyrus: Alletiders Hemmelighed
by pottermore2917
Summary: Hej! Dette er min første fanfiction nogensinde : så det ville være rart med lidt kritik så jeg kan blive bedre :D Pyrus og Kandis skal tilbage til Nisseversitet, men hvad vil deres venner sige til deres nye forhold? Læs og find ud af det :
1. Alletiders Hemmelighed

**Dette er min første fanfiction NOGENSINDE så den er måske ikke så god, men det var en ide jeg fik da jeg så julekalenderen "Pyrus: Alletiders Nisse" og jeg sagde til min mor at hvis de lavede en mere så skulle den gå sådan og sådan... men det skete selvfølgelig ikke... så her er jeg 4 år efter jeg fik denne her ide og nu skriver jeg den da bare selv ned :) håber i kan lide den! :D**

Alletiders hemmelighed

Kapitel 1

**morgen tanker**

RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII RIIIIING!

"Øv"! Det var den første tanke der sneglede sig ind i pyrus`s hoved

da hans dumme vækkeur som han (mod store protester) havde fået at

Gyldengråd og Kandis, vækkede ham om morgenen. For det meste var

Pyrus ikke synderlig glad for at stå op om morenen men efter at han var

kommet sig over det faktum at han nu var oppe, så glædede han sig for

det meste bare til morgenmaden og den dejlig dag der ventede. Men

sådan var det ikke i dag. For i dag var den dag hvor han skulle tilbage til

nisseversitetet, i tænker nok at den eneste grund til at Pyrus ikke ville

tilbage til nisseversitet var på grund af at han skulle i skole igen… Det

var det til delvist også, men der var også en anden grund, en grund som

havde fået Pyrus til ikke at lave narrestreger i hele to dage(da han bare

sad på sin stol og tænkte). Grunden var selvfølgelig en vis nissepige ved

navn Kandis. Ham om Kandis havde været kærester lige siden den 16.

december kl. 20:16 (Pyrus var som realt lige glad med datoer og

tidspunkter men der var nogle få datoer og et enkelt tidspunkt at han

kunne huske, det var juleaften, hans fødselsdag, kandis fødselsdag,

datoen for det nye nisseman blad og så datoen og tidspunktet ham og

kandis tilstod at de kunne lide hinanden) og det havde gået rigtig godt

lige siden. Pyrus havde "lånt" Josephines radio og så havde ham og

kandis været oppe og danse hele natten, mens Gyldengråd sad ude

arkivet og læste. Men nu skulle de tilbage til nisseversitetet. Og nu

tænker du nok "jamen det er da ikke så slemt når i nu begge skal på

samme nisseversitet" men ser du der tager du grueligt fejl, for før at

Pyrus og Kandis havde fået tildelt samme års opgave (og derfor skulle

arbejde og bo sammen en helt måned) vidste Pyrus ikke engang hvem

kandis var (og det på trods af at de gik i samme klasse) og Kandis

(dengang "Kandida") vidste kun hvem Pyrus var på grund af alle han`s

narrestreger, og oven i det så ses Pyrus som en ireterene, doven og

sløset nisse som ikke tager noget alvorligt og som ingen rigtig synes er

værken interasant eller gider at være sammen med (specielt til

projekter). Hvor Kandis der i mod er dydsmønsteret som er populær og

folk gerne vil være partner med på grund af at hun er så klog og kan lide

lige præcis de ting man skal kunne lide for at passe perfekt ind på

nisseversitet. Så du kan nok se hvad for en krise der ville ske vis deres

(eller kandis`s) venner finder ud af at de har fundet sammen. Og Pyrus vil

jo ikke være skyld i at Kandis mister nogen af sine venner og han er også

bange for at skolen river dem fra hinanden og at Kandis ville opdage at

de ikke passer sammen og at hun skal være sammen med en der er lige

så klog og smuk som hende. Det er nogle af grundene til at kandis og

Pyrus har aftalt at holde deres forhold hemmeligt, bare lige indtil de

finder en god måde at fortælle det på…..

**Det var det første kapitel :) ... det var meget længere da jeg skrev den på word... nå, men vis det går godt så kommer der flere kapitler op snart :)**

**Jeg glemte at skrive at alt ret går til hvem end det er der har skrevet Pyrus :)**


	2. Ankomsten

**så er Kapitel 2 her :) (det her er nogle gamle kapitler, jeg bare ligger ind når jeg keder mig, så de er måske ikke tjekket så godt efter :)**

Kapitel 2

**Ankomsten**

Pyrus havde fået overtalt Gyldengråd til at sende dem af sted til skolen i en lynkugle

(ligesom den gang med biblioteket) og nu var der kun få minutter til de ville flyve ind

gennem skoleportene og nu var der kun få minutter til deres forhold ville være ud til

det offentlige, lige så fuldstændige ligeglade med hinanden som de var før

juleferien. Pyrus gav Kandis et sidste kys på munden og stillede sig så med ryggen til

så det så ud som om at han syntes at hun var HELT VILDT ireterende (vilket

selvfølgelig ikke var tilfældet men Kandis`s venner ville højst sandsynligt stå og tage

imod hende) Kandis begyndte så at gå tilbage til hendes gamle selv (ret ryggen og tal

en masse fine ord) så da kuglen sprængte var hun i fuld gang med at belære Pyrus

om hvor dårligt det var for ryggen at stå på den måde at han gjorde (den tale havde

han selvfølgelig allerede fået, men så ville kandises venner ikke mistænke noget) og

de faldt da også få den, så vidt Pyrus og Kandis kunne se havde deres venner ikke

nogen midstanke. for dem så alt ud til at være tilbage ved det normale (det var lige

bortset fra at "Kandida" ikke så ud til at være så glad for at komme tilbage til skolen

som hun plejer at være) hvilket de bare slog hen med at være fordi at hun havde

haft en hård juleferie (hun havde jo trods alt været projekt partner med Pyrusander!)

**det var Kapitel 2 ha' en god dag :D**


End file.
